Columbia Citizen
Amongst the Citizens of Columbia are two opposing factions: the Ultra-Nationalist Founders, who control the city and have a vested interest in Elizabeth and her powers, and the Anarcho-Communist Vox Populi, who seek to overthrow the old regime and ignite a social revolution. ''BioShock Infinite'' No matter where their allegiance lies, citizens across Columbia fight Booker DeWitt. When he first arrives, he primarily encounters citizens of the Founders party. Booker becomes associated with the Vox Populi out of necessity, but, after trips through various Tears, citizens from that organization turn against him as well. Social Variants Citizens of Columbia are divided into three separate social strata: the Upper, Middle, and Lower classes. Upper Class The upper-class elite, also labeled "the wealthy", is dominated by the White Anglo-Saxon Protestant community and primarily live in Emporia. Most support the Founders' politics, preserving their privileged class standing. Members of this class include Zachary Hale Comstock and the Fink brothers, Jeremiah and Albert. Middle Class The middle class are the small business owners and government functionaries in Columbia. Primarily Anglo-Saxon, with exceptions such as individuals from other European ethnicities and cultures, many being of Catholic descent. The middle class usually support the Founders, but it is not rare for them to be Vox sympathizers or Progressives. The middle class mainly reside in the Town Center and Comstock Center Rooftops. Members include Cornelius Slate, Chen Lin, Mrs. Lin, and Scofield Sansmark. Lower Class The lower class consists of the blue-collar working poor, the unemployed, and minority populations of Columbia. The lower class is largely made up of groups discriminated against in the early to mid-Twentieth Century such as Irish, Black, and Asian populations. The lower rungs of society also include a number of Anglo-Saxons who are part of the lower class. This class primarily lives in small enclaves and neighborhood districts, which can exist in any section of Columbia. The largest of these districts is Shantytown, located within the Finkton workhouse. Many of the poor support the Vox Populi, and either indirectly help that group or are a part of it themselves. Members include Daisy Fitzroy, the Interracial Couple, and Ty Bradley. The lower class are generally armed with low tier weapons, such as batons and pistols. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' In the BioShock Infinite downloadable content Burial at Sea - Episode 2 the models used by the upper and middle-class citizens appear in Paris. Not only are these men and women non-hostile, but they're also completely friendly and welcoming to Elizabeth. The clothing they wear is the same as in Columbia but in a more vivid range of colors. Columbian citizens appear again when Elizabeth returns to Finkton through a Tear in Rapture. Some of them are seen being forced to scrub the floors by Soldiers of the Vox Populi, during Daisy Fitzroy's takeover of the Factory. A few frightened citizens in scientific garbs appear in Fink MFG Research Laboratories, hiding from the Vox in panic rooms. Appearance Columbian citizens are seen throughout the game performing various activities in Columbia. In the beginning of the game, the middle class are mainly seen attending the Fairgrounds and the 1912 Columbia Raffle and enjoying the services of Battleship Bay and Soldier's Field. Workers and the lower class are later seen in Finkton while the middle class is seen fleeing from and being terrorized by the Vox Populi in Emporia and Downtown Emporia. Male Body Model 1: This model is part of the middle/upper class of Columbia. He wears a double-breasted vest with ten brown buttons on the front, no pockets or cinch buckle, over a loose-sleeved white dress shirt with sleeve garters, cravat tie, and imperial collar. His pants are made of tweed with no visible front or back pockets. He wears a black bowler hat and buttoned grey leather shoes. The outfit can consist of a green-black-orange plaid patterned vest, a black cravat tie, blue and black sleeve garters, and brown pants; or a grey vest, a red cravat tie, red and black sleeve garters and grey pants. During the Paris sequence in Burial at Sea, two more color variations are encountered: The outfit consists of a light blue vest, a black cravat tie, orange and black sleeve, plum-colored pants and a beige bowler hat with a black hat band; or a navy blue vest, a red cravat tie, orange and black sleeve, beige pants and a black bowler hat. Their shoes are in a slightly lighter tone of grey. Model 2: This model wears a full white tie attire consisting of a dark grey corduroy tailcoat with six buttons, a wing collar white piqué dress shirt with four black buttons with golden rims, matching low-cut waistcoat and platted pants, black bow tie, and leather dress shoes. He can be found in locations like the Fairgrounds and the Fraternal Order of the Raven headquarters. Head Model 1: This model is exclusive to the butler at the Fraternal Order of the Raven headquarters in Comstock Center Rooftops and is always paired with body model 2. He is an older pale-skinned male with turtle-like features: he has an oval-shaped head, no jaw-line, double-chinned, a "Roman" nose, perma frown, bushy eyebrows, green eyes, droopy eyelids, pockmarked skin, and wrinkles. Female Body Model 1: This model is part of the middle/upper class of Columbia. She wears an Edwardian long-sleeved white cotton lace shirtwaist blouse with a pattern running from the top to bottom on the front. Her long gored skirt has a v-seam at the top and a straight seam at the bottom and she also wears a flower hat. The outfit can consist of a grey skirt with beige flowers on the hat; or a brown skirt with red and light yellow flowers on the hat. During the Paris-sequence in Burial at Sea, two more color variations are encountered: The outfit consists of a bright blue skirt, a light beige blouse with red and light yellow flowers on the hat; or a tea rose-colored skirt, white blouse with beige flowers on the hat. Model 2: This model is very similar to Model 1, with some minor differences. This model wears an Edwardian white cotton lace shirtwaist blouse with a pattern on the chest area, with rolled-up sleeves. Her long grey skirt has a seam at the bottom. She wears a straw hat with a blue ribbon around it, held together with a gold brooch. Model 3: This model can only be found on Main Street of Soldier's Field and may not appear during every playthrough. She wears a light purple robe with Art Nouveau patterns at the front bottom and on the shoulders, over a black and white striped blouse and a dark violet skirt. She wears a pearl necklace and high heeled brown boots. Gallery Pre-Release and Concept Art Infiniteexclusivecloseup.png|''Charles, a Founder, attacking with the Murder of Crows Vigor.'' Saltonstall.jpg|''Henry Saltonstall, another Founder, about to board a Sky-Line.'' EarlyMiscColumbiaCitizensConcept.png|''Early concept ideas for various Columbia Citizens, some with deformities, weapons and powers.'' ArtNouveauCitizenConcept.jpg|''Early Female Citizen concepts, when the game was still developed in the Art Nouveau style.'' ArtNouveauMaleCitizenConcept.jpg|''Art Nouveau Male Citizen.'' NPColumbiaCA.jpg|''Concept art for Upper Female Citizen, by Claire Hummel.'' Columbia Citizen Male Faces Concept Art.jpg|''Concept art for the male faces of the Columbian upper class, by Robb Waters.'' boardwalkMaleCA.jpg|''Male Citizen concept art, by Robb Waters.'' emporiumFemaleCA.jpg|''Female Citizen concept art, by Robb Waters.'' FactoryWorkCA.jpg|''Working Class Citizen, by Robb Waters.'' BioI Columbia Children Wearing Masks Concept.jpg|''Concept art for Columbian children wearing masks.'' CandyCleanCA.jpg|''Cotton candy sales man and cleaner, by Robb Waters.'' Early Columbian Citizens 1.png|''Very early models for Columbia Citizens.'' Early Columbian Citizens 2.png Early Columbian Citizens 3.png Early Columbian Citizens 4.png Early Female Columbian.png|''An early female citizen with Nouveau scars.'' Stylized Faces 1.png|''The early stylized faces for Columbian citizens.'' Stylized Faces 2.png Stylized Faces 3.png Male Head Evolution 1.png|''The style evolution of citizens heads.'' Male Head Evolution 2.png Style Change Male.png|''The evolution of the style of Columbia citizens.'' Style Change Female.png In-Game Images New Eden Plaza (10).jpg|''Citizens on a bench.'' New Eden Plaza (9).jpg|''Enjoying the view.'' BioI TC New Eden Square Woman Looking At Sky.jpg|''Taking in the scenery.'' 2013-04-01 00570.jpg|''The citizens that appear in the game's title screen.'' BioShock Infinite Hopscotch.png|''A child playing hopscotch.'' Exercisebeach.png|''Exercising on the Beach at Battleship Bay.'' BioI TC Welcome Center Main Chamber Pilgrim Crowd.jpg|''A crowd of Columbian pilgrims.'' Repeatervox2013.png|''Booker facing off against hostile civilians.'' citizens escape.jpg|''Citizens attempting to flee Columbia.'' BioShock Infinite - Downtown Emporia - Memorial Gardens - vandalised grave f0829.png|''A dead citizen hanged in the Memorial Gardens'' Behind the Scenes *As with much of the advertised content for BioShock Infinite, the Citizens' role in the game was greatly changed through development. Citizens became mostly non-combatants and are encountered mainly in phases in which combat is not allowed (such as the Fairgrounds and Battleship Bay prior to the ambush). Citizens are mostly heard conversing about events in Columbia, idly chatting, or gossiping, giving hints to the story and insight into the Columbian way of life. They comment to each other about events as they occur within the game (such as witnessing and commenting on the ruined Monument Island and two mothers in Soldier's Field discussing Booker's "rampage" at the Town Center). **Citizens appear as enemies in only six areas. The first are seen inside the Fraternal Order of the Raven's HQ, where three citizens are lounging in the building's bar, and two of them will immediately turn hostile upon spotting the player. In a home in Comstock Center Rooftops a female citizen is seen describing an unrelated criminal to a police sketch artist, and her husband will join the cops in attacking the player if they are spotted. In Soldier's Field, some citizens will turn hostile if the player steals from any of the stores or attacks anyone. A single civilian will assist Soldiers and Police in Beggar's Wharf if one lingers for too long on a Cargo Barge labeled "Private Property", steals from the "Employees Only" building, or attacks anyone. In Shantytown they will attack for the same reasons as Soldier's Field, and a pair of robbers will attack Booker and Elizabeth if they approach the Graveyard Shift. Lastly, a single hostile civilian can be found inside an apartment building in Harmony Lane on Downtown Emporia. The citizens that do attack are few in number, and usually, Soldiers and/or Police arrive shortly to act as the main opponents for the player. The civilians usually arm themselves with batons or Broadsiders and do not use any stronger weapons. On all other occasions when the player is able to use a weapon, the citizens usually cower and/or flee as Police or soldiers arrive to attack the player. *Non-combat-citizen are normally killed by just one hit from a gun or Vigor (even by non-lethal Vigors, like Bucking Bronco). This is not the case with most citizens performing a scripted movement, such as citizens walking towards the evacuation Hovercraft in Port Prosperity. These citizens don't die from single hits from Vigors and even survive gunshots from some guns, but they will become idle, stopping where they are without any movement (or get into a typical panicking state). Using Possession on non- combat-citizens will have no effect, however, when these 'walking citizens' are in the 'idle state', they will become possessed, but will not do anything as they are not programmed for combat and have no weapons. Once Possessions effect expires they will not commit suicide, but perform an animation of them hitting a melee weapon in the ground, without any weapon in their hand. *Unlike adult civilians, children are invulnerable. They are melee-and-bulletproof, and not affected by Vigors. es:Citizen Category:BioShock Infinite Enemies Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC